Sabrina The After Years
by frozenwind
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the end of the show? Here are the episodes that follow it... HarveySabrina romance, along with others. (COMPLETE)
1. Unknown Surprises Part One

**A/N - Hey, this is the beginning of this story. As long as someone reviews, I will keep it going. It will be read as episodes, like the show.**

* * *

**Sabrina - The After Years**

_Episode One - Unknown Suprises Part One_

"Ooohh.. Oh my gosh. Zelda look!" Hilda gushed as she looked at the connected soul mate stones lying on the ground.  
"Hilda, don't touch anything. What is it?" She bossed, waving her arms about as she walked out into the street and gasped. Those stones could only mean one thing... if only Sabrina knew about this..  
"I'm going to go tell them!" Hilda said as she attempted to zap her way home. "No! How many times do I have to tell you Hilda! You cannot go around messing in someone else's affairs...even if it does have to do with our niece." Zelda warned, as she took a good hold of Hilda's pointing finger.  
"Oh, it won't hurt anything and this is great news!, Please, Zelly?!?!?!" she pouted.  
"I wish we could, but you know the rules. She has to figure it out on her own... but this is wonderful isn't it?" she replied, smiling brightly at her sister. "I can't believe it was Harvey all along!"

_After the wedding, Harvey was there. I didn't ask questions. I just got on the motorcycle, wanting to get as far away from that church as soon as possible. I realized after the mine and Aaron's stone didn't fit and after my aunts told me that it didn't matter, I knew that it did matter to me. I wanted to find the person out there whose stone would fit mine.  
_

"Harvey, thank you so much, for everything." I said, my voice slightly raised so he could hear me over the loud noise of cars zooming past, as they drove down the freeway.  
"Sabrina, I don't mind...." and then he opened his mouth again to say something else but closed it suddenly.  
"What did you want to say?" I asked, gripping tighter around his chest as the motorcycle sped up.  
"I just wanted to say, when I broke it off with you, after I found out you were a....um.. you know.."  
"A witch?" He turned his head to look at me and smiled sadly. "Yeah, and I'm sorry. It was wrong to do that to you. I was just surprised.. I didn't know what to do." he said quietly and I strained to hear him.  
"Harvey, it's ok. I understand what you mean. If it was me in your position, I would have acted the same way." I replied and it was silent for awhile until I could hear him start to speak again.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, really. Now let's go back to the house.. I really need to get out of this wedding dress!" I said as we laughed about this slightly awkward situation I had gotten myself into.

_I knew Roxy and Morgan would be home soon. What I didn't count on was that they got there so quickly and I hadn't had much time to think about everything. All I know really is that I have only fallen in love three times and I think the only true love I had was Harvey. You don't really get over that.__  
_

"Sabrina, we have to talk about this!" Roxy said quickly as she barged into the house..  
"Um, I hope this doesn't take too long. I have a date in about.. oh now, talk to you later Sabrina!" Morgan said, as she rushed out the door.  
"Oh don't worry, I have to go.. I will be back." Harvey replied before I could even say a word. After he gave me a kiss on the cheek, he said goodbye to Roxy, and left.  
"I don't understand Sabrina, what happened exactly? .. and tell me everything because there is obviously something I don't know." she questioned, her eyebrow raised.  
"I don't know, Roxy. You know I love Aaron. There was just something wrong.. I can't explain." I replied to her softly as I sat down on the couch.  
"Sabrina, I know what you mean, but you know there is always something wrong in a relationship, that you have to work at." she said, sitting down next to me.  
"No, it wasn't like that. I just knew when I was up there, that I was making a big mistake." and with that I layed down, exhausted, and fell asleep.

"Good Morning Bri-Bri! What a glorious morning it is, today! All of...." Salem sang loudly across the kitchen table until I clapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Salem! What are you doing here?!?!..." I yelled "and why are you dressed in green?"  
"Well, I came to tell you the good news. Why should you miss out on all the fun in the Other Realm?"  
"What fun? and where are Hilda and Zelda?"  
"Your aunts are getting ready for the parade, it's National Leprechaun Wrestling Day!" He screamed as he waved his little green flag.  
"What is National Leprechaun Wresting Day?"  
"You mean you don't know?!?!" He gasped.  
"No Salem, I'm asking you for no reason, yes I don't know!" I screamed.  
"National Leprechaun Wrestling Day is only my favorite holiday in the Other Realm..." he started.  
"Salem, every holiday is your favorite holiday." I said blandly.  
"Well maybe I shouldn't tell you if you want to be mean...."  
"Just tell me cat!"  
"It is a holiday to celebrate Leprechaun Wrestling of course, which only happens in March. This is a once in a year event, Sabrina!" he said loudly as he waved his little green flag again.  
"And I thought things couldn't get any weirder...." I mumbled.

"Sabrina, I am so glad you could come!" Zelda gushed as she hugged her niece.  
"Time for the Leprechaun part-ay!" Salem sang as he danced.  
"Remind me again, why we brought him." Hilda said, pointing at Salem.  
"Geh?"  
You could see the parade slowly making its way down the street of the Other Realm. There were tons of miniature floats, with these little, green creatures on top, waving about in their little wrestling suits. The crowd was throwing a bunch of....  
"Four-Leaf Clovers?" I asked.  
"Yes, dear. They do this every year to give their favorite wrestlers good luck."  
"Oohh..kay." I mumbled.  
"I think I am going to go for the Tiny Crusher, what do you think Zelly?" Hilda asked her sister.  
"Hilda! I can't believe you are actually going to gamble your money away!" she screamed, her hands on her hips.  
"Zelda, I could win a lot of money in this.... we could be rich!" Hilda yelled loudly, causing many people to turn around and stare at her.  
"What?!?" She yelled at them and they turned back around.  
"Not again...." Zelda mumbled as the two sisters, got into yet another argument.  
"Personally, I am going for the Little Pincher." Salem said as he counted the money in his paws.  
"Salem where did you get that?" I asked.  
"Er.. if I said not in Hilda's room, do I get to keep it?"  
"No!" both aunts screamed as they took the money away from him.  
"Now what do I bet with..." He groaned.

"I told you the Tiny Crusher would win!" Hilda said as she smiled happily.  
"Well if he wouldn't have pinched the Little Pincher, he would have won!" Salem said.  
"You would think pinching would be something the Little Pincher wasn't weak at..." I laughed.  
You could hear the phone ringing loudly downstairs and both sisters began to rush towards it, arguing about which one of them it would be for.  
"You don't live here anymore, why would you get a call?" I asked as Zelda picked up the phone.  
"Sabrina it is for you." She said happily, a very large smile on her face.  
"Hello?" I asked, as my aunt gave me the phone.  
"Sabrina! It's me!"  
"Valerie?"  
"Yes! How are you?"  
"Oh wow, I haven't talked to you since college."  
"Well I just wanted to call and say I'm moving back..."  
"Are you serious?!?!"  
"Yes, there is just one little problem......"  
"Yeah?"

_That following night, I ushered everyone into the living room. I can't wait; this is going to be the best thing that has ever happened. _

"Sabrina, tell us what is going on... What's the big surprise?" Zelda asked curiously.  
"You'll just have to wait and see...." I said, a big smile on her face as I sat down on the couch.  
"And why didn't you invite me?" Salem questioned.  
"Salem, you can't talk at all. There is someone coming here."  
"A mortal?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is it?" Hilda asked, sitting down next to Sabrina.  
"I can't tell.." I started to say but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.  
"I got it!" I squealed as I ran and opened it.  
"Valerie!"  
"Sabrina!" They screamed as they hugged each other.  
"Valerie?" Zelda asked.  
"She just moved back!"  
"It's great to be back too!" Valerie said happily as she walked inside.  
"Valerie is going to be staying here.."  
"Do Roxy and Morgan know about this?" Hilda said as she helped Valerie bring her stuff inside.  
"They will soon..." I said.  
"What about Harvey?"  
"Oooh. Let's go give him a surprise visit!" They said as they rushed out the door, leaving everything unpacked, lying on the floor.

_When we arrived there, Harvey was ecstatic! It was great for things to be like ituse to be. I can't believe how long it had been since we had seen each other.  
_

"I can't believe how much I missed!" Valerie said after I started talking about my almost wedding.  
"Well, there is a lot you didn't miss too." Harvey pointed out and they busted out into hysterics again.  
They had spent the whole night at Harvey's reminding each other of things that happened in High School when they decided to all go back to Sabrina's to help unpack.  
"Do you remember that time when Libby slipped in the hallway and fell into that cake made for the football team?" Valerie asked, making them all laugh as they walked into the large Victorian home.  
Sabrina, whose stuff is this?" Roxy asked when they walked inside.  
"Oh, Valerie, meet my friend Roxy.. Roxy meet Valerie. She is going to be staying with us for awhile." I said as they shook hands.  
"Oh I remember you now."  
"Roxy, have you seen my aunts?" I asked, looking around.  
"No, they went upstairs earlier, but I never saw them leave." She said.  
"Oh, you know how my aunts are... always disappearing when you least expect it... you just never know when they are gone..." I said quickly.  
"Sabrina can I talk to you alone in the kitchen for a minute?" Harvey questioned.  
"Sure."

"Does Valerie know?" He asked once they closed the doors.  
"You know she doesn't, Harvey."  
"So i'm guessing your aunts or Salem won't be here as much."  
"Well, the same thing happened when Roxy and Morgan came to stay."  
"Yeah, but they weren't here as much as she will be."  
"Don't worry about it. If someone ever finds out, it won't be your fault."  
"What if I accidentally give it away?"  
"You won't. I trust you. Now come on, we need to help Valerie unpack." She said as she walked back into the living room.

_The next few days went by like a flash. It was great having both her and Harvey here all the time. Things didn't get weird until I came downstairs one morning for breakfast....._

"Good Morning!" Harvey said joyfully, a smile on his face.  
"Good morning to you too. You're up early!"  
"Well, I had an alarm clock..." He said as he pointed next to him.  
"What do you..... Salem! You can't be here!" I yelled.  
"I'm offended!"  
"There is a mortal here Salem, and you already almost revealed yourself one time.  
"I'd like to say that it was not my fault. Now, leave me to my breakfast." He said and started eating his cereal.  
"Sabrina, you don't have to worry about anything. Salem is here when Roxy is all the time." Harvey stated.  
"Yeah, but Salem likes to cause trouble."  
"Just because I tried to take over the world once, everyone seems to think...." He started to say when they heard a gasp by the stairs.  
"Valerie!"  
"Your cat just talked!" She screamed.  
I pointed my finger and froze Valerie in her place.  
"This isn't good." Harvey said worriedly.  
"Salem!" I yelled loudly.  
"Hey, this is your own fault. Just give her a memory potion and all will be well, no need to get crazy."  
I pointed my finger at Valerie and she unfroze in an instant.  
"Me too." Valerie said quickly.  
"What?!?!?"

_To Be Continued....._


	2. Unknown Surprises Part Two

**A/N - Keep reviewing guys. The more you review the more I will write. I hope you like this one, Have fun!**

* * *

**Sabrina - The After Years**

_Unknown Surprises Part Two_

* * *

Last Time:

I pointed my finger at Valerie and she unfroze in an instant.  
"Me too." Valerie said quickly.  
"What?!?!?"

* * *

"Hurry Sabrina, do something!" Salem yelled.  
"Your not helping Salem!"  
"Wait!"  
And with that, Harvey froze in his place and I looked back at Valerie.  
"I'm a witch." Valerie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"You can't be a witch, I would have known."  
"No, you turned sixteen before me, you wouldn't have been able to guess and I didn't practice at school."  
"Am I the only one who uses magic when I shouldn't?"  
"Yes." They both said.  
"So is that why you moved to Alaska?"  
"I don't know why that would be important to leaving Sabrina, but I never went to Alaska."  
"You didn't?"  
"No we moved to the Other Realm."  
"I wish I would have known this before!"  
"Well, I couldn't tell you. I can't believe you're a witch, and you have a talking cat. "  
"I'm not just any talking cat!" Salem interrupted.  
"Oh you can unfreeze Harvey now."  
"Do we need to wipe his memory, he saw the cat too."  
"I have a name." He interrupted again.  
"Harvey knows about me, long story. So, it's ok."  
Harvey unfroze in a second and looked doubtfully at Valerie.  
"You too?" He asked and they both nodded.  
"I guess that's another secret I have to keep….." He sighed.  
"Thanks Harvey!" I said, reaching over to kiss his cheek.  
"Let's go tell my aunts!" Sabrina said suddenly, jumping up from her seat.  
"We'll be back later Harvey!" They yelled from upstairs. 

"You should really tell her." He turned around to see Roxy standing in the living room.  
"I can't. She loves Aaron, and even though they didn't get married, that just means she doesn't love me too."  
"You seriously can't believe that, Harvey!"  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Tell her how you feel."  
"I will soon."  
"Good!" She said as she turned the other way and stomped off.

"We're home!" Sabrina shouted loudly.  
"Sabrina, how can you come home from upstairs?" Roxy asked, walking through the kitchen door.  
"Oh... I meant home, from my room. Just a little inside joke." Sabrina stated quickly.  
"You're weird." She said as she left the room.  
"That was close!"  
"It's always a close call for me, Valerie."  
"What should we zap up for dinner?"  
"How many people will be here?"  
"Well you, me, Harvey, my aunts, Salem, Roxy, and I think that's it."  
"I'll think of something."  
"Oh and Sabrina?" Roxy asked once more as she peered in through the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm having some friends over from work, so we're all going to have to eat together ok?"  
"Um, sure!" She said, as Roxy disappeared back into the living room.  
"Oy!"  
"You can say that again."

_Dinner was such a noisy and crowded affair that evening. It was bad enough that there were mortals present in a home full of witches, but you couldn't even move your arm without bumping into someone._

"I'm sorry Harvey." Sabrina exclaimed. His spoon full of mashed potatoes went flying when she tried to raise her arm to pull down her sleeve.  
"Well at least it didn't land on anyone." He said, smiling brightly at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.  
"Is it dessert time yet?" One of Roxy's friends from work asked.  
"How rude can these people get?" Hilda whispered into her sister's ear.  
"I'll go get it." Sabrina said in a rush, hoping to get away from all the chatter of the dinner table.  
"I'll go with you." Harvey said while taking her hand and pulling her away.  
"Harvey have you seen the pie?" She asked as they searched through the kitchen.  
"Which one?"  
"Anyone of them!"  
"Here's one!" He exclaimed. He turned around suddenly and Sabrina crashed into him. The pie splattered all over the two as they slipped and fell.  
"How is this funny to you?" She yelled as he cracked up in hysterics.  
"Because, you have got pie.. right… here!" He yelled as he took a handful of pie and smeared it all over her cheek.  
"I can't believe you just did that!" She screamed as she threw a chunk at him, hitting him in the face.  
"You got it in my nose!" He grabbed a handful too and splattered it all over the top of her head. By the time they were done, they were both drenched in pie and the kitchen was a mess.  
"We need to clean this up." Sabrina said trying to get up from the floor but failing miserably.  
"Here." He said as he took her hand, and hoisted her up.  
"Thanks." She said softly, a blush creeping on her face.  
"Hold on, you've got some above your eye." He reached up and wiped it away.  
They both looked into each other's eyes as he leaned down toward her.  
"Sabrina, did you get the pie?" A voice was heard from behind the kitchen door and they let go of each other hastily and backed away.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Unexpected Disasters and Revelations

**A/N - Hey everyone, I appreciate your reviews so far. I have updated a lot recently, but it won't happen this fast for long. I'm sorry, but this "episode" doesn't have any Harvey/Sabrina but the next one will have some. Hope you like it and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Sabrina The After Years**

_Unexpected Disasters and Revelations_

"Sabrina, where are you going in such a rush?" Valerie asked the next morning as I was walking out the door.  
"I have a job interview for the Washington Post."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone? This is great!" She screamed.  
"Yeah, well you're not the nervous wreck here. I didn't want to tell anyone and not get the job."  
"Don't worry, you'll get it."  
"Thanks, but I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"Salem, make sure to be on your best behavior today." Zelda preached as she helped him get into his suit.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Well don't provoke them. I'm sure they won't mind adding extra time on to your sentence."  
"Is someone going somewhere?" Hilda asked as she entered the room.  
"Salem's trial is today."  
"Oh no." She huffed. "He would be more annoying as a human."  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Salem said confidently.  
"Take it however you want it."  
"Honestly, shut up you too. We need to leave." Zelda said as she pointed her finger and zapped them to Witch Court.

* * *

"Welcome. My name is Zack. How are you today?" The man asked as I walked into the interview office.  
"I'm Sabrina Spellman." I said as we shook hands and sat down.  
"So, let's get to strait to the point. Do you have any experience as a journalist?"  
"Well, I worked for the newspaper in high-school and in college and I had an internship at a small local newspaper." I said hoarsely as I played with my fingers nervously.  
"Do you need any water?"  
"Oh no, I'm fine." I said as he passed over the pitcher of water and a paper cup.  
"Ok, and why do you think you would be good for this job?" He asked, glancing down at the papers scattered on his desk.  
"Well, I think I can work really hard and this is just what I love doing."  
"Alright. Well do you have any questions yourself?"  
"No." I said suddenly, trying to get up from the small chair and knocking down the pitcher of water on Zack's desk.  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" I said quickly and desperately.  
"No, no it's ok. I'll get someone to clean it up. Calm down its only water." He teased as he smiled at her.  
"I'm sorry. I am really nervous."  
"That's ok, well thank you for your time. We will get back to you as soon as possible."  
They shook hands and she left the office, a frown plastered on her face.

* * *

"Salem Saberhagan, do you have any last desires to overtake the world?" Drail asked.  
"No."  
"I bet you ten bucks he's lying!" Hilda whispered into her sister's ear.  
"Hilda! He could be a changed cat for all you know." Zelda whispered back, matter-of-factly.  
"Zelly, do you really believe that?"  
"No." She replied.  
"Well the Witch's Council has taken the time to decide and we have shortened your time to five more years."  
"Yes!" Salem screeched loudly.

* * *

"Sabrina how did it go?" Valerie asked curiously when I walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
"Not good."  
"What happened?"  
"I was a nervous wreck, Val! I totally knocked the pitcher of water off his desk when I tried to get up."  
"I don't think they wouldn't hire you because of that."  
"I made a fool of myself." I said sadly, as someone arrived from the upstairs linen closet.  
"Only five more years! Only five more years! Briny, only five more years!" Salem yelled as he bounced down the stairs.  
"Salem, what are you screaming about?" I asked as Hilda and Zelda entered the room.  
"Only five more years until I am changed back!"  
"He'd be more annoying as a human." I retorted.  
"Geh?"  
"That is exactly what I said." Hilda stated as she laughed at Salem's shocked expression.  
"What did you girls do today?" Zelda asked, trying hard to change the conversation.  
"I had an interview." I mumbled.  
"What?"  
"I had an interview for the Washington Post."  
"Oh that is wonderful, Sabrina!" Both aunts said joyfully.  
"I made a fool out of myself."  
"Don't worry, you have a lot of experience. They would be stupid not to hire you."  
"Sabrina can I talk to you for a moment?" Zelda whispered in her niece's ear.  
"Yeah. Where at?"  
"Living room." 

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as she closed the doors.  
"Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you, Hilda's birthday is in two days…"  
"I know."  
"No, that isn't it. We are hosting a party for her in the Other Realm."  
"Ok. What time?"  
"It will be all day honey, why?"  
"What if they call me?"  
"Who?"  
"The people hiring someone for the job."  
"I doubt they will call anyone the day after the interview."  
"Oh." I said grimacing again as I thought about what happened earlier.  
"You can invite Valerie, but mortals aren't allowed. I was thinking you could get permission from Drail, but that sort of things takes weeks."  
"Well I could go ahead and ask, then when he decides I can take him, we could go somewhere."  
"Alright."

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Come What May

**A/N - Hey everyone! I hope you really like this chapter because I love it. I know, I know.. my last chapter sucked. Heh heh. I'm sorry about that. Hope this one makes up for it. Just what you were waiting for.. some Sabrina/Harvey romance and as always... please review! I appreciate all reviews that come in.**

* * *

**Sabrina The After Years**

_Come What May..._

_

* * *

"Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and blows up the bonfire." _

- François de La Rouchefoucauld

* * *

_Why am I awake so early in the morning?_, I thought to myself as I sat up and looked groggily out my bedroom window. The sun was barely rising in the horizon and you could still see the morning dew glistening on the grass in the backyard. When I reached the kitchen on my quest to find if anyone was awake like I was, I could smell the aroma of hot coffee softly brewing on the kitchen stove. 

"Good Morning Sabrina! You're up early." My aunt said as she lifted the pot and poured the steaming liquid into the two coffee mugs she had taken out of the cabinet.  
"I have no idea why I am up this early. I never get up this early." I said in a disgusted voice, reaching for my cup.  
"Well it's a good thing you are. We need to go ahead and set up everything for Hilda's birthday."  
"What are we doing for her party?" I asked, taking a sip of the hot, burning substance that only succeeded in scorching my tongue.  
"I talked to everyone and we decided to have it at Which Witch's Carnivals For All Occasions. You know how much Hilda's loves those things."  
"When are we leaving?"  
"As soon as you finish that cup of coffee."

It took almost all day to actually set up the place the way we wanted to. Balloons could be seen at almost every turn you made, the bright flashing lights accented the already heavily decorated room, and clowns could be heard jumping around everywhere. The thing that was the most pleasing to everyone though, were the exciting, thrilling, and almost nauseating carnival rides that seemed to be the hit of the party. It wasn't long though until it was time for Hilda to arrive. We dimmed down the lights and everyone crouched down, hidden, waiting for her to walk into the huge, crowded building. I could see the doorknob twisting slowly, and I motioned quickly for everyone to stay silent. She opened the door and peeked her head to see what was going on. Noticing the lights were turned off, she felt around on the wall until she felt the switch.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered as the lights flipped on and music screeched loudly throughout the entire room in an instant.  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did this for me!" Hilda gushed as she finally took a good look around.  
"Happy Birthday Aunt Hilda!"  
"Who is that?"  
"Where?" I asked curiously, trying to find who she was pointed at.  
"That is Eric Evans; he worked at the coffee shop a few years ago." Zelda said as she reached up to hug her sister.  
"I don't remember him..."  
"I think it was before you bought it."  
"Well, I think I should go introduce myself..." She said seductively, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress and walked over to him.  
_"Better than Mr. Craft", _I thought, trying to hold in the laughter that tried to escape me.  
"I think I will go ride The Tornado Twister."  
And with that I made my most desperately needed exit.

It wasn't long until Valerie finally arrived at the party, and it wasn't much longer than that until I decided to leave. _"From now on, I vow never to wake up that early again!", _I thought hastily as I rubbed out the ache in my neck.

"Hey Harvey." I said, sitting down beside him on the couch.  
"How did it go?"  
"Great turnout. I already sent in the letter to Drail, but it will probably be awhile until I hear a reply."  
"For what?" He asked as I layed my head down in his lap.  
"Oh I didn't tell you? If he approves you get to go to the Other Realm with me."  
"This is awesome! Will he approve?"  
"Knowing Drail... there is no way to know for sure." I said quietly, stifling the yawn that was about to happen.  
"You look awfully tired. Want me to take you to your room?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Your not..." He replied as he lifted me off the couch.  
"Put me down!" I screamed teasingly as he carried me up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
"Harvey, I do not need a caretaker."  
"I'm sure you don't Ms. Spellman." He said as he smiled brightly and set me down.  
"Harvey?" I asked as I leaned closer into him.  
"Yeah..." He began, but only leaned in closer.  
And as our lips touched, fireworks went off in every direction. I had forgotten how good it felt for me to be in his arms or for his lips to be rested on mine and I couldn't understand how I lived without it this long. I opened my mouth slightly as his tongue slipped in and caressed mine. It is funny how fast the kiss went from gentle to passionate in a matter of seconds and all I could do was throw my arms around his neck tightly as he grabbed me around my waist and held me closer. His hand rested gently on my cheek and we broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Harvey?"

But I was cut off with his lips on mine again and my knees went weak. All I could do for the moment was lean into him to stop myself from falling and kiss him with all the love I had kept from him for all these years.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Fate Runeth Over

**A/N - It feels great to be back! How is everyone doing? I'm all better now, and I have to say that was the longest I had ever been sick! I can't wait to continue this story! I know this one will be a little sad, but don't worry. I made this story Harvey/Sabrina for a reason.. hint hint. I hope you like it, and as always.. review!**

* * *

**Sabrina - The After Years  
**_Fate Runeth Over _

* * *

"Harvey, wait." I pleaded as I pulled away from his warm embrace,  
"I don't understand. I thought..."  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this now. I'm so confused and I have no idea what is going on and..."  
"It's ok. Just come to me when you figure it out." He interrupted.  
"Harvey, wait..." His fingers slipped out of mine and I tried desperately to grab for his hand as he stepped back and disappeared through the door. 

"What was that about" Salem asked, walking through the kitchen door.  
"I don't know what to do Salem."  
He shrugged. "Go to the Love Doctor."  
"The Love Doctor? Ha! I already went before. It didn't help at all."  
"But did he help you"  
"Well I guess in a way, but..."  
"And didn't he help you solve your problem"  
"Yeah sort of, but... wait! How would you know?"  
"Oh I've been before... back in the day. It was the year 1916! The war was getting tougher and the ladies were getting..."  
"Salem! Don't even finish that! And why would you fight in the World War?" I asked, the laughter obvious in my expression.  
"I have you know.. that I wasn't always thinking of taking over the World..."  
"You probably caused that war, you filthy little cat!" I screamed loudly.  
"Actually, that wasn't me. So, on with the story! It was the midst of war, and I saw her... Maroline.. and she was beautiful. She had the same plans as me.. taking over the world.. we were going to join forces.. We made plans for days but when I woke up the next morning.. she was gone, and so were the papers." Salem sobbed.  
"Well, why did you go to the Love Doctor?"  
"Duh!.. I needed help getting revenge!" He said as an angry expression appeared on his face and he smirked evilly.  
"That isn't what he helps with..."  
"And that would be why he kicked me out!" Salem laughed and ran up the stairs singing at the top of his lungs.  
"Briny-Briny go to the Love Doctor"  
"I'm going.." I mumbled.

_I got dressed hastily that afternoon. It really didn't want to go to him, but I needed to. What else was I going to do? I wouldn't be able to figure out the problem myself if I tried.. This is so hopeless.. _I walked into the linen closet and braced myself.. I had to be ready for this. I walked into the heavily decorated office, which was overwhelmed with the smell of cinnamon and honey and the happiness was crashing down upon my now descending sadness.

"Welcome to the Love Doctor! Do you have an appointment" The lady asked from behind the counter.  
"Um no but.." Oh no! I didn't need an appointment before.. Maybe I should just use the Magic Book...  
"That's ok, step right in there and he will be with you in a moment."  
"Okkkay..." I whispered to myself in surprise.  
"Hello Sabrina, nice to see you again. Now tell your problems to the Love Doctor."  
I took in a deep breath and started speaking as quickly as possible.  
"Well, I really love Harvey, I do.. but I am so confused. I want to be with him, but I can't. It feels so wrong that I just almost got married and now I am kissing a totally different person" I sighed, sitting down on the soft heart-shaped couch behind him.  
"Listen. The problem you got, is just misinterruputed...  
You just feel guilty for what you did.. what you did.  
Again, it's all up to you, all up to you, to make amends.  
To give your love, you need to apologize to him."  
He sang in soft melody, the girls behind her humming in perfect tune.  
"Now say it..." He bossed, pointing his finger in my direction, as the music began to play again.  
"It's all up to me, all up to me, to make amends.." I sang loudly. Wow, this felt good!  
"Now do as I say, and your love problems will go away."  
I thanked him profusely and walked out the door.

Meanwhile...  
Hilda had been looking for hours in her closet to find the perfect outfit for tonight. Erik had finally asked her out, after some persuasion if I might add, at her birthday party in the Other Realm. By the time she had her dress on, he had already arrived and was waiting downstairs with me, both of us engaged in light conversation.  
"So.." I said doubtfully.. _what was I supposed to say to this guy!  
_"Yeah, so.." He said as he fingered with his tie, trying to get it as strait as he could.  
"Do you have a toaster too" Asking this snapped me out of my stare and I realized what horrid thing I had just asked. _That had to be one of the most embarrassing things I have ever done!  
_He laughed outright and smiled nervously. "Yes, but I don't use it that much anymore. I just moved into my new house in the Other Realm."  
"Really? That is cool.. I'm going to check on Hilda, be right back" I replied quickly as I hurried up the stairs, blushing to no end.

"Hilda! Are you ready! Please say you are ready, please" I screamed, only mumbling the last part to myself in desperate prayer.  
"Yes, and why are you so red.. have you been running" She asked, grabbing her purse beside my mirror and started walking down the stairs.  
"No, I just feel a little hot. Have fun on your date, I'm going to bed." I called down toward her as she waved goodbye. My emotions started running over and I stumbled over to the bed. _I can do this, all I have to do is make amends. I will call Aaron tomorrow and apologize.. but what do I do about Harvey?_

_To Be Continued..._


	6. What The Moon Shall Bring

**A/N - Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update again. I hope you like this one. Warning - This one is gonna sadden you.. I know, I know. Don't worry, everything will get loads better! Hope you like it and please review. If you have any ideas for the story you would like for me to include, your welcome to say them or email me.

* * *

**

**Sabrina - The After Years  
**_What the moon shall bring..._

**

* * *

**

I adjusted the straps to the new black dress Aunt Zelda zapped in hastily as I looked doubtfully into the mirror. How am I supposed to know what to dress like, if I don't even know where I am going tonight? Is there a special celebration going on? Maybe it was someone's birthday! Oh wait, I hope not... I don't remember it being anyone's birthday...  
Deciding that this was the best I was going to look for the night I rushed into the hallway, strait into the demon herself.  
"Hilda! Are you coming or not!" Zelda screeched loudly, causing me to clap my hands over my ears and look at her in slight distaste.  
"What?"  
"We have to go NOW! I don't fashion being late to everything!" She snapped, her eyes blazing with anger.  
I turned around and pouted sadly. "Okkay... Aunt Hilda can we _please_ go now?"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..." She replied blankly as she pasted another coat of lip-gloss against her lips.  
They walked into the linen closet as I stood there dumbly. Wait; shouldn't I know where we are going first? What if they take me to some family reunion or something?  
"Come on honey, I don't want Zelly to have a breakdown here."  
"Maybe if you weren't constantly making us late, I would..."  
I put my hands in between them, signaling silence as they looked at the floor with guilty expressions.  
"I'm sorry, I really am, but we need to go." Zelda sighed, looking at us with pleading eyes.  
"Ok, but first... where are we going?"  
Hilda squealed with delight and ushered me into the closet, ignoring my many protests. "You'll love it, I promise!"  
"You're not even going to tell me?"  
"No." They both said as the linen closet took a jump and I was blown out and into what seemed like a future galactic movie scene.

"Wow. What is this?" I asked, taking in the sights around me in amazement. Even though I swore it looked like we were in a room of some sort, the moon was blazing with white light in the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly as if they were greeting you with welcoming smiles and the dark night gave everything a tint of wonder and adventure as you walked around the room.  
"This is your first Full Moon party Sabrina! You like it?"  
I glanced back down to them, my happiness spreading across my face in seconds and I pulled them both in a tight hug.  
"How did you know about this?"  
"Every witch knows about it sooner or later. Every year it seems more and more people are here."  
Hilda nodded her head quickly in agreement. "Yeah, someone must be spreading around the good word."  
"So, what do we do at a Full Moon party?" I asked, my eyes still transfixed on the sights around me.  
"Well, they have games, dancing, food.. Oh and the Full Moon Ritual."  
"What is the Full Moon Ritual?" I asked as my stomach jumped around in excitement and nervousness.  
"Putting it in simpler terms, it basically gives you good luck to last until the next full moon."  
"Well, then wouldn't someone have bad luck if they missed a ritual..?" I asked as my excitement turned into sadness instantly.  
"No. It just guarantees it. Kind of like a "for sure" kind of thing, you see?"  
I agreed quickly as I smiled once more. "Yeah, I see. Well, let's go have fun!"  
"Well what do you want to do first?" They asked, taking a peek at the different wonders surrounding us.  
"How about the games? What are they like?"  
Hilda grabbed my arm, pulling me along with them. "You'll see."  
"This better be good..." I mumbled doubtfully.

As we walked, the room seemed to expand more, only making me more confused as to where I was going.  
Hilda finally let go of my arm and I pulled up to the stand before me. It looked like a regular, ordinary mortal dunking booth with a big blue sign at the top reading:

_Fabulous Once In A Blue Moon Dunking Booth.  
__Dunk Drail and win the prize of your choice.  
__Price of 3 dollars._

"3 dollars to dunk Drail?" I asked in disbelief.  
Hilda looked at me, a funny smile plastered on her face as she looked up at the sign in front of her.  
"This I _have _to try!" She squealed, handing the money to the man quickly.  
"Oh this has to be one of the dumbest ideas ever!" Zelda whispered to me quietly, staring at the dunking booth in disgust.  
"Couldn't Drail just make it the way he wants? You will never win!"  
"That was my point."  
"Oh, I knew that.. Just making sure... that you knew that too.." I replied quickly as the man handed Hilda three gleaming stars for her to throw at the marked target.  
"Hilda is that really the best you can do? Ha! And you call yourself a witch!" Drail replied hoarsely, laughing hysterically at her angry expression.  
She smirked evilly at her new-found advantage and threw the star with all of her will. She screamed happily in success, reaching for the plush stuffed pillow as Drail struggled to emerge from underwater.  
He spluttered desperately with no avail. "You cheated!"  
"You wish Drailly!" She smiled evilly, sticking her tongue out at him in celebration and walked away in a huff.  
"Well, that surely wasn't what I was expecting.." I said with a stunned expression.  
Zelda nodded and we glanced from Drail to his trailing eyes. "Definently not."

We walked away from him, our heads high in the air, laughing all the way across the room.  
"Hilda that was bloody brilliant!"  
"I know. Thanks Sabrina."  
"Well aren't we the modest one..." I muttered, raising my eyebrow at Zelda in question.  
They all cracked up in laughter as they served themselves their food from the buffet table.  
"Wow this is good!" I exclaimed, taking another bite of the salad on my plate and sat down at the beautifully covered table in the middle of the dance floor.  
"All their food is great. You should try this Macaroni and Mustard!"  
I looked at Hilda weirdly and shrugged. "Maybe next time..."  
"Well eat up, the ritual is about to start.  
"Oomph.. Coming!" I said, scooping up the last bites of my salad, dumped it into the trashcan, and clapped my hands together. "Let's go!"

The room cleared suddenly and candles appeared in every corner as soft entrancing music began to play behind the night sky. The Witches Council shoveled everyone into the center of the floor and we sat in a circle, our arms tangled around the arm of people who you sat next to.  
"What do we do now?"  
"Shhh!" Zelda whispered rudely and turned around, her attention diverted to the candles in front of her.  
"Everyone, we are pleased to welcome you to the 59th Full Moon Festival! I hope you are enjoying your stay here. Now to begin with the ceremony... Everyone close your eyes slowly. Good! Now repeat every chant after me.

_This Full Moon is surely bright,  
Hold us high with its light.  
To be happy each and every day,  
May good luck shift our way_.

Now, everyone.. Blow out your candle and stand up. Great! Now, walk to the right quickly in a circle. Chant it again!

_This Full Moon is surely bright,  
Hold us high with its light.  
To be happy each and every day,  
May good luck shift our way._

Great! You may seat yourself. Keep your eyes focused and closed. When the bell rings, you may open your eyes and see the happiness good luck can bring!"  
I opened my eyes at the sound of the bell and sighed silently. "Wow, that was great! I feel so relaxed!"  
"Mmm, isn't this nice? Now aren't you glad you came?" Zelda asked, opening her eyes and adjusting to the now bright, glowing light the moon was beaming.  
"Sabrina!" I turned around quickly in search of the scream. Who was yelling my name!  
Valerie appeared from behind a crowd of departing people and jumped around me.  
"Sabrina, you have to come to Harvey's hockey game!"  
I looked at her worriedly and stood shaky. "He has a game tonight?"  
"Yeah and they think some scouts will be there!"  
"Well, let's go! Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda do you mind?"  
"Not at all. Go have fun!" I waved at them and turned around. Oh Harvey! How am I going to do this!

It wasn't long before we arrived at the rink. I could spot Harvey easily over the crowd, playing in the middle of everyone. It doesn't seem like that long ago, when I loaned him those skates from the Gods.. Everything seems to go by so fast.. Well I'm not going to let it do that anymore! I'm going to make things right!  
"Go Harvey! Oh my gosh Sabrina! I can't believe they won! Oh, and there is that scout they were all talking about!"  
I broke away from my reverie and glanced up. She was right. That scout was talking to Harvey!  
I brushed past everyone in a hurry as I wrapped my scarf more closely around my neck. I couldn't tell by now if my fingers were tingly from the thought of Harvey or from the drift coming from the now melting ice. Everything seems to remind me of him.. I just wish I would have noticed it before. All the signs.. They pointed to him. It was so obvious and yet I overlooked every single clue and now here I am; Alone and cold.. Waiting for Harvey to come back to me.  
"Harvey!" I screamed through the crowd as he rushed over to me.  
"I did it!"  
"Did what?"  
He smiled sweetly at me and whispered huskily in my ear. "I made the professional hockey team."  
I backed from his embrace and looked deeply into his eyes. He had made it! This is what I have been wanting for him forever! He did it. My Harvey did it. Wait, no that isn't right.. Not my Harvey anymore..  
Before I could think clearly about it, I reached up and pulled his lips down to mine, catching him in an embrace so passionate, it felt hard to breathe. He lips moved against mine furiously and I pressed my tongue against his lips, asking for desperate entrance.  
"Wait Sabrina!" He said in a hushed voice and pulled away slowly.  
"What?"  
"We can't do this anymore."  
I brushed away the tears now gathering in my swelling eyes and I looked at him pleadingly.  
"Not if your not sure."  
And with that he walked away, leaving me to stand there and cry. I turned around and ran. It didn't matter where I went, I just needed to get away as soon as possible. He was right. I shouldn't have done that to him. I zapped myself home immediately and fell into my bed with a sob. This wasn't fair.. My heart had just broken all over again. So much for my good luck charm...

_To Be Continued..._


	7. So Close

**Sabrina - The After Years  
**_So Close_

I sniffed loudly again, pressing another tissue to my nose before tossing it aside. I just couldn't stop crying. I had lost Harvey and it was all my fault. A fresh wave of tears came crashing down again and I fell onto my pillow with a sob. My eyes were really starting to hurt now. They were all red and puffy and I doubt my hair, clothes, or the rest of my face looked much better. A knock came from the other side of the door and I groaned inwardly as the tears leaked down, never stopping. They never stopped.  
"Sabrina?" Hilda asked, walking toward my bed and swiping off some of the snotty tissues off to sit down.  
"What's wrong?"  
I looked up at my aunts and squeezed my eyes together in pain at the light above me. "Harvey."  
"Oh, honey! What happened?" Zelda asked, her eyes full of worry and I couldn't resist spilling my guts right there for anyone to hear.  
"I'm confused! I love him, but even I don't know what's wrong anymore!"  
"You're scared of getting hurt again aren't you?" I nodded slightly, collapsing on my pillow again with a cry of desperation.  
"Can I tell her now, Zelly? Please!"  
I glanced up in confusion at my two concerned aunts. "Tell me what?"  
Zelda nodded her head slowly and took in a deep breath before continuing. "After the wedding, you dropped you're soul stone?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"It matches Harvey's."  
"Really?" I exclaimed, jumping up from my bed with excitement and rushing out of the door quickly.  
"We shouldn't have told her."  
"Yeah, but look how sad she was."  
"I know."

I ran outside into the freezing cold weather and cursed instantly. I knew I should have worn anything but this. I guess I have officially lost all common sense and I should be taken away and locked in a mental home. Nah... Harvey is my soul mate! I jumped up again with excitement at the thought, doing my little happy dance, and started running against the strong, blistering wind as it whipped harshly in my face.  
I knocked on the door and waited impatiently, rocking back and forth to keep warm.  
"Sabrina, what are you doing here?"  
"Harvey! I have something to tell you!" I exclaimed again, hugging him around the middle happily.  
"You're going to catch a cold!"  
"It doesn't matter. Guess what?"  
He kept ignoring me, pointed his finger at me as if to say I should be ashamed of myself. "Tsk, tsk! And you're even in your sleep clothes! What has gotten into you?"  
"I'm sure."  
"How do you know?"  
"Our stones match." His mouth fell open in shock as I giggled slightly.  
"Really?"

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**A/N - Ay, Dios! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated lately. Everything was so hectic and I started on this Harry Potter story and please don't hurt me! I'm seriously, so so so so so SO sorry about being soooo late about it. I promise that I will have the next chapter up in less than two days for sure! Thanks so much for reading and as always REVIEW!**

**P.S - The next one definently won't be this short. :)**


	8. The End

**Sabrina - The After Years  
**_The End_

"I don't know Sabrina. You've made me wait quite awhile for you." Harvey frowned and I looked up into his sad, misty eyes.  
"But Harvey, I.."  
"Maybe we should just hold off for awhile..."  
I could feel the tears forming and I wiped at them furiously to make them stop.  
"If that's what you want."  
I backed up a little and turned around, ready to go back home and weep. This was pathetic, I know. But I DID just lose the love my life... twice. Before I could even take a step though, I felt two arms encircle me around the waist and kiss my neck gently.  
"I'm just joking, Sabrina!"  
I turned around in his tight embrace nd punched him painfully in the shoulder.  
"That was mean!"  
"Well, you deserved it!"  
"You're right."  
I smiled with relief as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He replied before picking me up and twirling me around in a circle quickly.  
"Harvey!"  
He put me down and kissed me again.  
"It's awfully cold out here."  
"Want to come inside?"  
I grinned as I kissed his cheek and he led me through the door and into his house...

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N - Sorry, I probably could have posted this one with the last chapter, but I didn't so here it is. Short and sweet but it sums it all up.**

**Yes this is the end... maybe. I really want to write a sequal where Harvey will finally go to the Other Realm, their engagment will happen, and of course the wedding and such... **

But this is only if you want me to write it...

**So REVIEW, tell me what you think.  
****  
I love you guys, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Ashley**


End file.
